Do Imprints Have To Love Each Other?
by BlueRibbon94
Summary: Paige Black is Jacob's twin sister, and until recently she'd been completely normal. Now though, she can hear all of her brothers thoughts and is becoming part of the pack. To top it all off her brothers best friend imprinted on her and her ex is jealous
1. Tofu

Okay, for starters, thanks for giving my story a chance! Love ya for it, *kiss kiss*

Now I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. I have also decided that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I would appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, criticism is hoped for and without further ado, on with my story!

Prologue

Paige sat with Bonnie; tofu chicken sandwich in her hand, while Bonnie munched a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, on the front porch steps, it was about ten at night and Lester, Jake's dog, ran around stupidly barking at bugs and blades of grass.

"So how's the tofu?" Bonnie asked fake gagging, Paige laughed, nodding her head,

"Have to say, it's better than peanut butter and jelly. Wanna bite?" Bonnie put her finger in her mouth, bent forward and fake vomited on the ground. "I think I'll pass thanks." Paige laughed again, looking off into the forest. The bushes rustled towards the left side of the house, Bonnie and Paige looked that way, when it stopped Bonnie looked at the other girl.

"That was Lester right?" Paige shook her head no pointing towards the golden retriever that was attacking the grass, this was one of those moments when watching too many horror movies in the past really wasn't a good idea. The bushes moved again, Bonnie screamed and jumped to her left, pushing the black haired girl off the side of the steps, and Seth jumped out of the shrubs laughing hysterically. He was followed by Jake, Quil and Embry coming around the right corner of Jake and Paige's house.

"Seth!" Bonnie cries, while Paige rubs the small of her back groaning.

"OWW!" Jake comes over, towering over his twin, not that he didn't before standing now at six foot two, and laughs. She scowl at him, sticking her hand up in front of him. Jake took the hand, pulling the girl to her feet in one swift movement; she looked over to Quil and Embry while dusting her jeans off. Quil flashed a peace sign, Paige smile drifting my gaze over to Embry. He had gotten a lot taller, like Jake, and a whole lot more muscular. He, along with Quil, Jake and some of the other rez boys, were all wanted at school. Girls fawned over them continually and they were just about all that anyone talked about. She couldn't blame most of them thought, especially the ones that talked about Embry.

Paige looked over him subtly, he wasn't wearing a shirt like usual and his pants were riding low, and he looked amazing. Paige shook her head, mentally slapping herself, this was one of Jacob's best friends, and he'd been around so long he practically lived here; he was like her other brother. She couldn't be checking him out, it was sick. Paige forced her eyes to meet his, pushing away bad thoughts; smiling and waving in greeting. Embry stared back, a slow grin spread over his face, it was one of those dumb grins that people got that made them look really stupid, he kept on staring even after Quil had punched him in the stomach. Paige shifted her feet looking down; he leaned down too as if trying to keep their gazes locked.

Jake finally stepped in front of her, blocking Embry's view, a low growl sounded from his chest and Embry seemed to back up.

"Billy wants you to come home tonight. Charlie is coming down with Bella for the football game so Billy wants you here." Jake nodded,

"Tell him I'll be back in an hour-"

"Why can't you just stay? I made dinner tonight, just stay home. I think your little ring leader can lose one of his clowns tonight." Paige snapped bitterly, she hadn't meant to say that. Jake sighed, turning to his friends.

"Tell Sam," He started but was cut off by an extremely loud and unnatural howl coming from the forest edge. It was too dark to see anything past the truck so Paige couldn't see what made the noise but she could tell it was closer than she'd have liked. Jake growled,

"I'll be back in an hour, Tell Dad." Paige reached out to grab him, but he had already run off with the others in tow. Embry looked back before they were out to far and waved, Paige rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bonnie, your staying tonight right?" She nodded standing up, calling Lester and the three of them walked into the small house.

Paige waited around for Jake until Bella and Charlie showed up, then Bella, Bonnie and Paige walked out to Jake's garage to hang out there. After they left, Billy went to sleep and Bonnie and Paige stayed in the living room to watch TV, she fell asleep curled up on Billy's recliner. Paige stayed up until four waiting for some sign of Jacob or his friends, no one showed up.


	2. Voices That Aren't Mine

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the best and get cookies! Yay!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, criticism is hoped for and without further ado, Chapter 2…hey I rhymed!

Voices That Aren't Mine

Three days later and Jake hadn't come home once, Paige gave up waiting for him but she left a plate of food in the microwave every night incase he showed, the food was gone the first two mornings and on the third night she caught Billy eating it in the kitchen. His excuse was that he wanted her to be happy and that he was hungry, it was sweet in an annoying kind of way.

Billy and Paige sat in the living room, CSI was playing in the background, Bonnie had gone home so her mom wouldn't get worried, and call missing peoples. The younger twin curled up in her chair by the window, one foot tucked underneath her while she propped her elbow on her other knee, she was engrossed in To Bed A Beauty, when Billy turned off the TV and wheeled himself so he was facing her. She tried to ignore him, flipping the page and not looking up, but he didn't go away and she could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Paige looked up glaring at him as she placed the book down next to her in the chair.

"Can I help you Daddy?" He smiled,

"What's wrong Paige? You finished that book yesterday and again this morning and now your half way through it again. You haven't talked to any of your friends and Bonnie hasn't been over in at least two days, that's a new record for her. Talk to me pup." Paige sighed, picking at her nail polish,

"Jake hasn't been home, I'm worried about him. Sam could be a drug dealer or something; everyone knows that his friend Paul is a shady guy. I'm just worried I guess, Jake and I have never really been…apart for long periods of time without telling the other what's going on. And I happen to like this book; the Duke of Arden is very sexy." Billy gets a shocked look on his face, placing his hand over his heart,

"Now I know why Harry's heart gave out, he has a daughter!" He laughed and Paige smiled,

"But seriously puppy, your brother knows what he's getting into. He may not be the brightest of all kids, but he's street smart and Sam's a good kid too. Don't worry so much about them." Paige nodded, leaning back in the chair and looking out the window. Closing her eyes and drifting off slightly.

_My head started playing a scene like a movie, there were four wolves that were massive running along the forest edge; they were in some kind of formation one in front two at his flanks and one in back, like a diamond. The one in the front turned skidding to a stop, followed by the two at his sides; the one in back kept running along the edge. _

"**Jared, run with Seth."**_ The front wolf growled to the brown wolf, it snorted and ran after the other smaller wolf. The russet wolf sits down, cocking his head to the side, _

"**Go home Jake, you've done three night patrols, sleep, eat, rest."**_ The russet wolf whimpered, putting his paw over his nose._

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, jerking up, looking around the room. Her skin felt prickly, as if Lester had just been laying on her. She looked to Billy, who was staring at her with confusion in his expression.

"Where's Jake?"  
Billy shrugged,

"Heck if I know Paige. He tells you more than he tells me."

"I just had the weirdest dream about him… they were wolves and---**Let me run the perimeter again, and then I'll head home. I'll patrol again next Monday."** Paige covered her mouth, that wasn't her thinking, and it defiantly wasn't supposed to come out of her mouth. Billy cocked an eyebrow,

"What did you say?"

"Jake's gonna run the perimeter and then come home. Whatever the hell that means. That's what he just told Sam." The question was why did she know that? And why was she picturing a giant ass wolf with Jake's voice. She closed her eyes again; _I saw trees whipping past me, like they do when I drive really fast. I could hear paws thudding against the ground. The wolf ran to a clearing then morphed back to Jake, I could feel my bones shifting and my flesh growing and pulling over the muscle._ She opened her eyes and rubbed her arms and neck. That was weird.

'_**When I get home I'm gonna take a really long shower, and then I'm gonna eat a steak. My bed is gonna feel really good...'**_ Paige shook her head, trying to rid herself of Jake's voice, what was going on? Billy was looking at her oddly,

"Paige what do you hear?" He asked grabbing her arm, she shook her head again.

"He wants a steak and a shower and his bed. He's tired, but his mind keeps getting images of Bonnie. Conveniently she has a steak, is in the shower or on his bed…Daddy I think…I can read Jake's mind…" She trailed off that sounded so much stupider than it should have.

"Paige what did you see?"

She closed her eyes, focusing on Jake.

"He's walking from a clearing, through the trees. He wants to be home or with Bonnie. He is really gross and I don't mean his being smelly and sweaty, I really don't want to be in his head." she opened her eyes, "Daddy what's happening?" She felt like one of those bad horror movies, teenage girl that fairs well in school, happy with a boyfriend and generally seen as very pretty, gets stuck with psychic powers and has to save the world or something. God this sucked. What was this? Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

"Paige, I want you to go find Jake and tell him what just happened." She nodded, getting up and slipping on her tennis shoes. She wasn't about to question Billy, she had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.


	3. When Did Life Get Complex?

Ok since I got four reviews, you get 2 new chapters! Thank you reviews!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, criticism is hoped for and without further ado Chapter 3…dang didn't rhyme T.T

Oh and My Friend, who Bonnie is based off of, and I chose two songs that fit this story

For the relationship between Bonnie and Jake: Trouble by NeverShoutNever

And for the relationship between Paige and Embry: For You I Will (Confidence) by Teddy Geiger. So if you'd like, you should check them out.

Oh and thank you to Breeebabee, I really did like ur advice, I originally had this story in first person, but I changed it, thank you though.

When Did Life Get Complex?

Paige ran out the door, jumping down the steps and sprinting towards the place she'd seen in her head. Track came in really handy when she realized that the area she'd seen in her head was actually about four miles away.

Stopping, she closed her eyes; this was the right place, but…

"Paige?" She groaned, god couldn't he stay out of her head or just like not think? Why was he thinking about her anyway?

"Paige?" Jeez shut up! Wait, that didn't sound like it was in her head.

"Paige, what are you doing?" someone grabbed her arms and shook her, she opened her eyes,

"Oh thank god!" Paige jumped on Jacob, hugging him tightly. "Jake I have to tell you something."

"It couldn't have waited until I got home?"

"Well until an hour ago, I didn't know when you were gonna be home." Jake looked at her questionably,

"What do you mean until an hour ago? I only found out that I was gonna be home an hour ago." She rolled my eyes,

"Um brilliant one, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can hear your thoughts in my head." Jake laughed, patting his sisters' head,

"Sure you can pup." He turned and started walking away.

"You want Bonnie; you're so in love with her you can't stand it. You dream about her, she's practically the only thing you think about and you drive your friends crazy when you constantly talk about her. You hate me because I'm so close to her and you get all warm and fuzzy when she looks at you or tells you to move or shut up." Jacob turned slowly, glaring at the shorter girl,

"How do you know that?" He growled his hands were shaking violently; she took a step forward against her better judgment.

"I told you, I can hear your thoughts. I saw you with Sam and Jared and Seth, you were…you and they were…" she couldn't bring her self to say that they were wolves, she sounded crazy enough saying she could read his mind. This was absolutely insane.

"What were we?" His hands relaxed a bit, but he still seemed menacing.

"You were…wolves, giant wolves. Jake what's going on? Dad wouldn't tell me anything, he told me to find you."

"Let's go home, I'll explain there." Paige nodded sighing,

"Do you have your car with you, or one of your friend's trucks?" She asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Jake raised an eyebrow,

"Did you…run here?"

"Yeah, I would have taken the car, but I haven't gotten around to fixing mine and I didn't want to hunt down dads keys. So I ran, seemed like a good idea at the time." Jake shook his head, laughing hysterically.

"My car is at Sam's so if you can make it there we can drive home." She shook her head, she didn't want to go anywhere, near his house, Sam freaked her out and she really didn't want to be on his turf.

"Sam's not that bad, and he's not even home, just Emily." she looked up at Jake, eyebrow arched in question, "You just said you didn't want to go to Sam's cause he freaks you out." she shook my head,

"I didn't say anything Jake…" Paige mumble, shit could he read my mind too? Damn it!

"I can't read your mind, and you can't read mine. You're just being weird."

"You can hear my thoughts! I knew it!"

Jacob scoffed,

"No see turning into a wolf was bad enough, being in your head is so not gonna happen."

Paige stepped in front of him,

"What did you say? Don't tell me you guys really were wolves, this isn't True Blood Jake, I ain't fucking Sookie Stackhouse!" Jake flinched, snarling.

"Don't yell damn it, I told you I'd explain when we got home. We're almost to Sam's." Paige rolled her eyes. That was a lie; Sam's house was at least a half a mile away still. They walked the rest of the way in silence; she was trying to figure out what was going on while Jake grumbled about his steak.


	4. You're werewolves, their vampires

Thank you reviews!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, and criticism is welcomed.

Oh and I have to know, who all looked up the music? Add it to your review as well as what you thought of the songs. I would love to hear what you think.

And here is chapter 4!

You're werewolves, their vampires...I don't 'got' it.

Jake walked up the steps of Sam and Emily's little house, when he got to the door he turned around motioning his twin to follow him.

"Jacob, we came for your car, why are you going inside?"

"My keys are in the house, and besides I can't come here and not say hi to Emily. That's rude." She grumbled following him up the stairs,

"Just don't stare, okay?" he didn't give her time to respond, just opened the door and tugged her, by the arm, inside. There was a little girl sitting on the floor, while Emily and a girl Paige recognized from her and Bonnie's advanced English class. Paige had never seen Emily up close, but when she looked at her she realized why Jake said don't stare. She had three long scars covering half her face, leaving half her mouth in a permanent frown, even with it she was still really pretty. Paige quickly averted her gaze looking down at Claire, she only knew her because Quil seemed to always have her with him. It was sweet in a pedophilic way. Jake elbowed her in the side, glaring. Oh yeah he could hear her.

"Jacob? Are you headed home?" Jake nodded at Emily's question, she smiled,

"Your keys are on the table in the kitchen." He walked the short distance, retrieved his keys and returned to my side,

"Oh yeah, Emily this is my sister Paige." she smiled half heartedly and waved, "And you know Kim." Paige waved at her too.

Jake and Paige had left shortly after, driving home in silence. She watched the scenery out the window, counting the trees absently. Tree, tree, tree…Jake smacked her arm, growling,

"Stop counting the damn trees. You're giving me a headache." she mumbled sorry, closing her eyes as another scene probed my mind.

Jake was talking to a guy, when the guy turned she recognized him as Edward Cullen, she had met him a few times when she went to see Bella. Jake was shaking and his skin seemed to be morphing as fur poked out engulfing him. His bones bent and changed until he was a wolf, Edward hissed exposing fangs…Paige shot up smacking her head against the window, she looked at Jake with wide eyes,

"No fucking way!" Jake stopped in front of the house, turning in his seat to look at her,

"Alright, I don't know what the hell is going on, but so far you have seriously broken every law Sam has ever dealt out to us. So let's get a few things straight, one, you don't tell Bonnie anything I think about her. Two, the Cullen's are vampires, blood sucking, smelly, vampires. Three, me and the rest of the 'freaks' as you so kindly put it, are werewolves. And four, you stay out of my head and I'll stay out of yours. You got it?" Paige glared at him, slapping him across the face; the anger that had previously marred his features was quickly replaced with shock as she retaliated.

"No I don't 'got' it. You're not the boss of me Jacob, I'm sorry Bonnie doesn't love you, I'm sorry Bella left, I'm sorry that you're a werewolf and the Cullen's are vampires. That doesn't mean you can be an ass to me. I didn't ask to be able to hear inside your head, but I can. I don't understand what's going on, but I would like to. Make me understand this Jake, please?" Jake shook his head,

"Did you just hit me?" She gave him a dull look,

"Yeah, is that all you care about?"

"No, I heard what you said, but you just hit me. And you didn't hurt yourself." Paige nodded giving him a 'duh' look, Jake shook his head again, climbing out of the car and starting towards the house, she followed and they spent the rest of the day trying to make her understand Jake's secret life.


	5. My Butt Is Vibrating

Thank you reviews!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, and criticism is welcomed.

And here is chapter 5!

He explained what happened between him and Bella briefly, and she didn't push it cause it seemed like a touchy subject. Jake told her about Sam being the first werewolf of there generation and that he was the alpha. When he finally finished explaining every little detail it was about three in the morning.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Jake waited for her to digest everything. She blinked a few times letting the last mental images flick through her mind like the credits to a movie; she leaned over and hugged her twin so suddenly that he started a bit.

"I'm sorry…You should have told me, I would have…well I don't know what I would have done, but I still wish you would have told me." Jake laughed,

"You would have thought I was crazy and I would have wound up it some white padded room. Sam wouldn't let us tell anyone, until Jared imprinted then he was allowed to tell her. Bella found out because I forced her to think about dad's stories. I didn't want you to worry about…anything." Paige laughed as Jacob muttered how corny that sounded in his head. Jake pushed her lightly,

"I thought you were gonna stay out of my head?" she gripped onto his arm to prevent herself from falling as she shifted to cuddle in the spot between Jake and the couch back.

**"Ya**__**know I worried about you more when I didn't know what you were doing."** She projected to Jake, he grinned, slinging an arm under his head against the arm rest. He lay back with a cocky look layering his features. They stayed like that in silence, listening to the sounds of the Rez around them until Paige broke the hush with a curious question.

"So is that why you're so warm all the time?" she murmured sleep suddenly fogging my mind. Jacob laughed again, snuggling down in the couch, the peace lulling both of them to sleep. "You never got your steak…tonight for dinner I'll make you steak and I'll invite Bonnie over…" she yawned, "And I'll let you take a shower until all the hot water is gone and I won't complain afterwards…" Jake sighed, images like the ones she'd seen yesterday flashed through her head. Jake snored and Paige was at the edge of sleep, almost there, and then her phone buzzed in her pocket.

Jake groaned, pushing the girl away,

"Make it stop," he growled,

"My butt is vibrating."

"I don't need to know that, just make it stop." She crawled out, pulling her phone as she walked to my room.

"Hello?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Where've you been? You haven't talked to me in like three days." Paige rolled my eyes; Eli was always on her case about something.

"Sorry, I've been busy. My brother and I were having a bit of an off, and then Bonnie was here and Jake's friends…" Eli cut her off,

"His friends, you mean Call? What's he doing at your house?" Eli and Embry had always been on ends, no one really knew why it was just something Eli had decided.

"Like I said, my brother had his friends over. I really didn't have a say."

"Whatever I just don't like you being near him. So me and you should get together." she glared at the phone, holding it away from her ear as he talked,

"Look Eli, I'm busy this week, I'm tired now and I don't really want to talk. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance." she hung up, flopping on her overly fluffy and warm bed. She heard Jake get up from the couch, which was weird because her room was to far away to hear the living room if the TV was off. She groaned, jeez he was loud, it gave her a headache. He got into his room and lay down on his bed with a groan. She shook her head, pinning the new sounds on his thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. A Theory I Hope Is Wrong

Thank you reviews!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, and criticism is welcomed.

And here is chapter 6!

A Theory I Hope Is Wrong

Paige woke up, she didn't know how much later, but she was covered in sweat. She shoved at Jake, thinking her warmth was to be blamed on her still being on the couch with him. Her hand met air. Her eyes popped open, searching her room for the source of the heat, the bed covers were piled on the floor along with the sweat pants she had changed into. The fan in her room was even on full blast, she fanned herself with her hand as she walked to the bathroom across the hall. Pulling out a washrag from under the sink, she soaked it in ice cold water, pressing it to her arms and head. She repeated this a few times, before she looked into the mirror pushing back her hair which had stuck to her forehead because of the sweat.

Paige's stomach churned, she launched herself to the toilet gagging as bile rose in her throat. She grabbed the towel behind her wiping her mouth, though it didn't really do any good because she started to puke again. It continued like that for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more that fifteen minutes. She rolled up another towel, placing it behind her head, making a pillow against the shower door.

"Paige?" She drunkenly glanced up from her place on the floor, her stomach settling for a moment. "Are you sick?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"No, you just caught me having a bulimic moment. Sorry," she replied dryly as another wave of nausea hit her. Jacob shifted so he was leaning against the counter, pulling back her hair for her.

"Do you want me to wake up Billy?" Paige shook her head, and then stopped because of the awkward dizziness. He sighed leaning back and closing his eyes.

Jake woke up every time his sister moved, until finally she fell asleep too.

The next morning, Paige awoke in her own bed. She felt a lot better, walking to the bathroom to take a shower, and then back to her room slipping on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that she had decided belonged to Jake, Quil, or Embry. It dawned on her later that she decided whose shirt it was by the scent on the cotton. She walked out to the kitchen, pulling out eggs, sausage, pancake mix, bacon, biscuits, and multiple kinds of fruit. She cracked five eggs in the skillet, mixed the pancake batter and poured it on one half of the griddle, while laying the sausage and bacon on the other half, and finally shoving the biscuit dough in the oven. Jake came in sniffing the air, he looked down at the short girl,

"Hey, you're supposed to be sick."

Paige smiled,

"I feel better! Jake came up and pressed his hand to her forehead, hissing, he yanked it back,

"You're burning up Paige, go back to bed and I'll bring you some water or something." Billy rolled in, cutting her protest off.

"What's the matter you two?"

"Did you hear Paige last night? She was throwing up the whole night, and she's really warm. Like not normal warm." Jake explained, Billy looked a bit worried,

"Paige, come here." obediently she kneeled down; Billy placed his hand in front of her forehead, not touching it. "She is warm. Paige do you feel…" He trailed off when Jake and Paige's head whipped around simultaneously, looking out the window to the woods.

"Who's calling you?" She asked quietly, **'Sam'** she nodded at the projected thought.

"Come on, were gonna go see Sam about this. I have a theory, I just hope I'm wrong," Jake muttered the last part to himself as he dragged his sister out of the house and towards the woods. They ran staying neck and neck with each other until they entered the clearing. Paige stopped abruptly, stepping back behind Jake as she was suddenly surrounded by seven horse sized wolves.

"It's okay." Jake assured, looking over each wolf.

A black wolf stepped forward; Jake took a few steps away, far enough to change without hurting Paige, and turned.

"**Jacob, what is your sister doing here?" **Sam asked, Paige could hear though her connection with Jake and the others could hear her through the reverse effects of the connection.

**"Sam, I think…I think Jake brought me here for a few reasons…could you, maybe turn into a…human?" **Paige asked, Sam wolf snorted and the others all stepped forward with their ears back small snarls erupting from their throats. Sam commanded them to back off, trotted behind a tree and reemerged as a human, shirtless with jeans slung low on his hips. Paige gave the older male a once over, he was a lot better looking than she'd thought. The russet Jake wolf turned his head and snapped at her, probably because she was checking out his leader, not of her own accord though she refused to actually like any of their company. Sam came up to them, instantly glaring at the twins.

"So, do I want to know why I heard you in my head?"

It took a while, a really long while, but Sam and the others finally half way understood what was going on. Sam talked with the elders and decided Paige's situation had to do with her and Jake being twins. A split gene or something, so they accepted her, she would run with them…sort of. She'd more or less run after them, though after a few days her senses started to enhance she could hear them running around her, the sticks that snapped under their weight, the leaves that crumbled. It fascinated her, and then she was faster she could keep up better, catch them easier. Sam told them that until she actually changed, they would train her like that. After school, she would run after them, have to track them down with the lack of a sense. They tried Sunday before school started back, they put a blindfold over her eyes and she had to utilize her other abilities to see through the forest and get to them.

Paige was good at that; she stayed tapped inside Jake's head, which kept her inside everyone else's. She found that she liked running with them, it helped her practice for track, but she knew Monday would revert back to the old ways though. Jake would hang around Embry and Quil and she would return with Bonnie and the dancers, Sam told her she should just drop her extra activities and stop hanging out with Bonnie, to keep away the temptation of telling her what she is. She'd simply told him to go to hell.


	7. Eggs

Thank you reviews!

I don't own twilight or anything you recognize from twilight. I do own Bonnie and Paige and anyone you don't recognize. Don't forget that I need at least two reviews per chapter for the next one to come out so I appreciate reviews, flames are welcome, and criticism is welcomed. Oh and also, in this chapter Jake refers to Paige as a cheerleader, she's on the dance team at their school and considers it a great insult to be called a cheerleader. I'm sorry to all cheerleaders who read this, if any, I really have nothing against them. Also, some of this chapters pov revolves around the males of the pack, Jake, Embry, and Quil. It will switch back to Paige after a bit. Sorry if there is any confusion.

And here is chapter 7 part 1!

As assumed, Monday morning was like every other Monday.

"Jake, get the fuck out of the bathroom!" Paige shouted through the door, her fists pounded against the wood. Jake's baritone laugh rang out, taunting her. Stomping her foot she let out a frustrated scream, turning around Paige almost collided with her father, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Something wrong, puppy?" He asked, Paige kicked her foot out behind her, bare flesh colliding with the white woodwork of the door. It splintered slightly from the contact,

"He just makes me so…" for lack of more words she screamed again. Jake opened the door shoving her childishly as he passed towards the kitchen,

"Relax cheerleader," he called. Paige growled low in her throat, glaring at her twin, who was now savagely attacking a piece of toast that she had so generously made, before shouting,

"I'm not a cheerleader!" and storming into the bathroom. Billy rolled into the kitchen, shaking his head at his son,

"Do you always have to torture her in the morning?"

Jake nodded, devouring yet another piece of toast and then shoveling eggs into his mouth. Paige returned to the pair, hair pulled back into a ponytail, face clean of make-up save for eyeliner, and looking all together prepared for the day. She raked her brother with a revolted sneer,

"You're so disgusting," she stated, picking up a piece of toast, an egg, tofu bacon and another piece of toast, wrapping the sandwich in a napkin, and walking out the door to her car. Jake watched her go with a confused expression, and then looked to Billy, egg hanging off his face.

"She's right you know. You are pretty disgusting."

Jake shook his head; the time on the clock on the microwave caught his eye, 7:03.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running out to his Rabbit. Billy laughed, yelling after the boy,

"You still have egg on…oh never mind," he gave up, rolling into the living room to watch TV in peace.

"Dude, Jake, we thought you weren't going to make it man!" Quil called as Jacob bolted up the stone front steps of the Rez School. Embry looked over his friends' disheveled appearance,

"Um, Jake…why do you have…is that egg? Why is there egg on your face?" He asked, flicking the small yellowish pieces away. His facial expression resembled the one Paige had given him earlier. Jake glared at his friend, swatting his hand away and cleaning his face thoroughly.

"Can you believe its second semester? Where'd the break go? I don't even remember Christmas!" Quil complained as the troupe walked into the school building.

"The reason you don't remember Christmas is because you were running the patrol that night, while the rest of us indulged ourselves with Emily's amazing cooking," Embry replied, shoving his friend slightly while laughing.

Quil and Embry argued with one another as the troupe claimed their new schedules. The quarreling pair behind Jacob as the three traveled towards the cafeteria to find others to talk to before class. That was until Jake paused, causing the other two to run into his back.

"Jake?" The pair asked in unison. It didn't take but a moment for Embry to notice his adopted sister, Bonnie, and Paige standing a few feet a head. He nudged Quil who was still glaring at Jake, and pointed.

"Well why don't we go join them?" Quil suggested, shoving Jake towards the she-wolf and her friends.

Paige was laughing at something the blonde standing across from her had said. Bonnie had her nose in a book, and the fourth girl fiddled with her hair and make-up, while looking into a compact mirror. When the new three approached, Paige's laughter died, it could have been because of her brothers' appearance, but the more likely reason for her discomfort was Quil's sudden sneak attack and the fact that he had his arm slung around her shoulders and refused to let go.

"Ugh, get off you annoying mutt!" Paige growled. Quil laughed giving the angry girl a sloppy kiss on the cheek and ruffling her hair. Embry, who was standing behind Quil, growled and pulled the other male off with a warning glare. Quil laughed as Paige fixed her hair with an obsession that could only be described as OCD, and moved to stand next to the appearance obsessed friend, smiling at her and proceeding to start a conversation.

"Um, thanks Em…" Paige said awkwardly, shifting slightly under his intense stare. Embry smiled brightly, stepping a bit closer.

"You look really nice, Paige."

Paige smiled slightly, she would have said the same to him, but he was wearing the same thing that he usually wore. Embry stepped a bit closer, Paige inhaled and instantly regretted it. He smelled amazing, woodsy and masculine. It made her want to turn and bury her nose in his shirt, or his neck or his hair or somewhere. It didn't really matter as long as she could smell him.

"Hey, Paige, Jake is in two of our classes. Quil is in three and you and Embry have English together," Bonnie interrupted the moment, cutting off Paige's thoughts. Paige turned to face her friend with a smile.

"Good, I have a class with everyone then. And we all have lunch together, with Seth." She added the last part as an after thought, information more for the three males than Bonnie since she'd been there when Paige had found out.

The group sat around the cafeteria, chatting idly at a table. Quil was in between Sara and Penny, the blondes from before, Embry was sitting in between Bonnie and Paige, and Jake was to Bonnie's right, much to her displeasure. Paige was talking to Bonnie about something the dance team was doing for the next game, Paige had yet to notice that Embry was holding her hand in his on the table, playing with her fingers, everyone else noticed though. The action caught the attention of someone in particular; Eli appeared behind Paige, jerking her up from her seat by her forearm. He glared violently at Embry, who yelped as the sudden action occurred.


End file.
